


Watchers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mild angst.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watchers

**Author's Note:**

> Mild angst.

Title: Watchers  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #137: Envy  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Mild angst  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Watchers

~

Severus patrolled nightly, despite the dearth of students remaining over Yule. Someone had to watch, after all.

Passing the Great Hall he paused, seeing a familiar face.

“Lupin?”

Lupin smiled. “Happy Christmas, Severus.”

“What are you doing?”

“Celebrating.”

Severus snorted. “Has our predicament escaped you? They celebrate. We watch.”

Lupin shrugged. “We can still enjoy ourselves. Wine?”

Accepting, Severus sipped. “Tastes like varnish.”

Lupin smiled. “It grows on you.”

“Don’t you envy...” Severus stopped.

Lupin moved next to him. “No. I’m content. Now.”

And as the two portraits watched Christmas dawn from a common frame, the world seemed much brighter.

~


End file.
